Kiss
by frankeeonamission
Summary: A very unusual & probably unheard of pairing, well potential pairing. Intended as a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer**: I don't own Casualty, or any of the other characters mentioned in this 'fic, unless mentioned otherwise._

**xxx**

"Sam, Sam! Are you in there?! Is everything okay?" was all she could hear as she finally came round. She didn't realise where she was straight away. "Right! That's it Sam, I don't care if you're in your Birthday Suit, I'm coming in!" was all Sam heard as she tried to take in her surroundings. ! Footsteps. Gasping. "M k," was all Sam could manage. "No Sam, you're not okay, we need to get you to Hospital. You're loosing a lot of Blood and you look like you might have some Broken Bones. Just try to stay with me yeah?" Tamzin didn't care that she was a qualified medic, she wasn't chancing bundling Sam into her car and taking her to Holby herself. So she dialled 999... "I need an Ambulance at 49 Peartree Drive. Female, aged 32. Showing signs of Head Injury and Broken Bones."

**xxx**

The Ambulance pulled up at Holby and Tess & Zoe ran over, unaware it was Sam they'd be treating. Everyone stopped dead for just a second, it was Tess' "Oh my," that brought everyone back to their senses. Everyone but Dixie began to rush into the ED. "Not you," Dixie said, pulling Tamzin back, "I want words with you."

**xxx**

"What Dixie? What do you want?" Tamzin asked, already knowing the questions Dixie would be asking. "What's going on Tamz? Why were you at Sam's? I didn't even know you two were friends," said Dixie. Tamzin looked up, making eye contact with Dixie and then looked down again. "She must have fallen," Tamzin replied. "You know that's not what I mean," said Dixie. "We've been talking a lot..about stuff, lately. And I just wanted to see if she was okay, especially after.. especially after I.. after I.. I..." Tamzin trailed off. "After you what, Tamzin?" Dixie asked.

"After I tried to kiss her," whispered Tamzin.

**xxx**

_**author note**: I'm not entirely sure how, or why I came up with this concept, but I felt like someone needed to write it. The Casualty world needs more (potential) crack pairings, you know? Originally intended as a one shot, but who knows? I may continue._


	2. Chapter 2

"You tried to kiss Sam?! But you're not gay! Are you?" exclaimed Dixie, in total shock. "Yeah, about that.." began Tamzin, a little awkwardly. "My 'ex boyfriend' who you met that time, he was actually my ex girlfriend's brother. We were each other's cover. Because of my family I've never been able to 'come out', it was very similar for Rhian and Craig too, as they're both gay. Rhian's out now which didn't go down too well. That's why she and Craig moved away, so he didn't have to deal with the same blow out.." Tamzin paused a while, taking deep breaths, it was hard far her to be coming out, and worrying about Sam too. Dixie remained silent, knowingly instinctively that Tamzin still had more to say. "And me? Well, I don't think I'll ever come out to my family unless I met a girl I truly wanted to stay with for the rest of my life, you know what I mean Dix?" finished Tamzin.

"Yeah I understand. I just wish you would have at least confided in me. I wouldn't have rejected my own for any reason. Any at all. I still don't get it though, you and Sam?" replied Dixie. "I've liked Sam for ages now, since I first worked here with Omar. And obviously more so since we started talking all the time. She's never given me any indication that she likes women- or even me, though we've lightly touched upon the subject. I don't know, it just got to a point really where I just couldn't have Sam not knowing any longer, but instead of telling her normally I kind of freaked out. And that's when I kissed her. She ran off, shocked I guess. I went after her eventually and that's how I found her. On the floor. Out cold." Tamzin said. Dixie was rather stunned, not just at finding out Tamzin too, was a lesbian, but also that she hadn't confided in her.

Dixie decided to let it drop, for the time being. She realized in that moment that she understood exactly how Tamzin was feeling right now, she remembered all to well her confusion with former colleague and friend- Cyd Pyke and that time back in High School too. Dixie also knew that right now, all Tamzin would really want is to be by Sam's side. "I'm letting it slide Tamz, for now. C'mon, let's get you inside," said Dixie, putting her arm around Tamzin's shoulder as they walked into the ED together.

**xxx**

Walking through the ED to Sam in Rhesus was one of the most nerve-wracking journeys Sam had ever been on. It seemed in that few short minutes she'd been held back by Dixie, everyone had found out that she had been at Sam's. They were all looking at her, all those that weren't busy in Rhesus trying to save Sam that is. "She left her phone in the Ambulance Base," Tamzin announced to no one in particular as she and Dixie continued walking. It was half true, Sam had been in the Ambulance Base earlier that day, but Tamzin hadn't been returning a forgotten phone. Suprisingly, Dylan stepped in with "She lost her Passport once, when we were coming back from Italy." Maybe he knew something?

Tamzin and Dixie reached the Rhesus doors and Tamzin suddenly felt so unsure of herself. "Can I go in?" she whispered. "Of course you can." replied Dixie. "Come in with me?" said Dylan. Tamzin spun round, shocked, as she'd been unaware that Dylan had followed them over to Rhesus. Dylan gave Tamzin a look that showed he knew and understood, even if it were only a little. Tamzin nodded in response and they walked into Rhesus together, both equally scared of losing their loved one.

**xxx**

author note: when I mention Dixie saying about looking out for her own etc, it's in reference to Tamzin being, a friend, colleague, Paramedic etc, nout the fact she's lesbian. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter anyway, all reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
